When a first JavaCard™ application has already been deployed in an integrated circuit card and updates are needed (for example for a bug fix or a new feature), these updates are costly and not straight forward, especially due to first data existing inside the application. These first data are sometimes confidential and personalized by the customer itself. A solution to fix the bug or to add a new feature is a re-installation of the JavaCard™ application with the corrected feature or new feature.
A problem of this prior art is that when re-installing said JavaCard™ application with the corrected features or new features, all first data will be lost. Face to this update issue for application with sensitive data a re-issuance of the card with the updated application is made, which is costly.